Aircraft Carriers
In dit gedeelte worden er enkele aircraft carriers (vliegdekschepen) beschreven o.a de carriers van de us navy en de navy van groot-brittannie. Ook de oude carriers van de franse marine komen aan bod. Welke landen hebben carriers in gebruik? ook deze vraag wordt beantwoord. De landen die een vliegdekschip in dienst hebben zijn de afgelopen jaren in aantal toegenomen van 4 naar 11 landen. De landen die 1st een carrier in gebruik hadden waren: land aantal VERENIGDE STATEN 13 VERENIGD KONINKRIJK 3 FRANKRIJK 2 RUSLAND (SOVJET UNIE) 3 Tegenwoordig zijn er naast deze landen nog 6 bijgekomen, alleen met kleinere schepen. Van deze schepen kunnen maximaal 18 vlegtuigen opereren gemiddeld, alleen de carriers van de vs zijn zo groot dat ze met maximaal 100 vliegtuigen kunnen opereren. De landen die tegenwoordig met carriers opereren zijn: land aantal VERENIGDE STATEN 12 VERENIGD KONINKRIJK 3 FRANKRIJK 1 SPANJE 1 ITALIE 1 RUSLAND 1 CHINA 1 INDIA 1 THAILAND 1 BRAZILIE 1 beschrijving van de carriers per land: VERENIGDE STATEN: De us navy heeft sinds de tweede wereldoorlog aircraft carriers in gebruik, tegenwoordig zijn er nog 12 in actieve dienst en is er 1 in reserve, de klasse met het grootste aantal schepen is de NIMITZ klasse. Van deze schepen zijn er 9 in dienst sinds 1975 en worden er nog 3 gebouwd. Naast de NIMITZ klasse is er nog de ENTERPRISE deze klasse bestaat uit 1 schip. En de laatste klasse de KITTY HAWK klasse, van deze klasse zijn er nog 3 in gebruik van deze 3 is 1 schip in reserve. De vliegdekschepen van de vs zijn letterlijk supercarriers als men nagaat dat elk zo'n schip een capaciteit heeft voor 100 vliegtuigen en 5.621 man aan boord heeft! Elke carrier van de vs heeft een vloot van ongeveer 12 a 15 schepen bij zich, deze 'vloot'wordt een carrierbattlegroup genoemd en bestaat uit een aantal onderzeeboten (ongeveer 4 tot 6), een aantal kruisers (ongeveer 2 tot 4) en fregratten (ongeveer 5 a 6) verder heeft een carrier battlegroup een bevoorrader bij zich. Voor de lange afstand radardekking wordt grotendeels geleund op de e2c hawkeye radarvliegtuigen die aan boord staan van het vliegdekschip. Aan boord van een vliegdekschip stonden in 2002 70 vliegtuigen gestationeerd nl: type/ naam aantal taak f14b tomcat's 11 luchtoverwichtsjagers fa/18c hornet's 36 jachtbommenwerpers ea6b prowlers 4 elecktonische oorlogsvoering e2c hawkeye's 4 radarvliegtuigen s3b viking 8 onderzeebootbestrijding c2a greyhound 1 transporttoestel sh60f/ hh60h seahawk's 7 helikopters o.a redding Elk vliegdekschip heeft tevens een aantal mariniers aan boord voor de bewaking van vitale delen van het schip. ook heeft het schip een eigen tv station een drukkerij en stomerij aan boord. De technische gegevens van de amerikaanse carriers: klasse nimitz aantal 9 jaar in gebruik 1984 tot 2002 naam cvn 68 nimitz, cvn 69 dwight d eisenhower, cvn 70 carl vinson, cvn 72 abraham lincoln, cvn 73 george washington, cvn 74 john c stennis, cvn 75 harry s truman, cvn 76 ronald reagan vliegtuigen 70 lengte x breedte 332.8m x 78.3m waterverplaatsing 77.607 ton leeg, volgeladen 98.235 ton snelheid 31 knopen bewapening 3 x mk 29 lanceersystemen v/d sea sparrow, 2 x ram* mk 31 sam systemen, 3 x 20mm phalanx ciws* systemen bemanning 5.621 mannen en vrouwen klasse enterprise aantal 1 jaar in gebruik 1961 naam cvn 65 enterprise vliegtuigen 70 lengte x breedte 331.6m x 78.4m waterverplaatsing 73.858 ton leeg, 92.325 ton volgeladen snelheid 33.6 knopen bewapening 3 x mk 29 sea sparrow lanceersystemen, 2 x ram mk 31 sam systemen, 3 x 20mm phalanx ciws systemen bemanning 5.828 klasse kitty hawk klasse aantal 3 (1 in reserve) jaar in gebruik 1961 tot 1968 naam cv 63 kitty hawk, cv 67 john f kennedy, cv 64 constellation vliegtuigen 70 lengte x breedte 325.8m x 39.6m boeg breedte waterverplaatsing 61.351 ton leeg, 81.985 ton volgeladen snelheid 33 knopen bewapening 3 x mk 29 sea sparrow lanceersystemen, 3 x 20mm phalanx ciws systemen bemanning 5.096 Tot zover de amerikaanse klasse vliegdekschepen, hieronder volgen nog de namen en voor zover ik het kan achterhalen de technische gegevens van de vliegdekschepen die in gebruik zijn bij de overige landen. GROOT-BRITTANNIE: klasse invicible klasse aantal 3 jaar in gebruik 1975 tot 1980 naam r-06 illustrious,r-05 invincible,r-12 hermes vliegtuigen 10 x sea king, 5 x harrier lengte x breedte 206.6m x 27.5m waterverplaatsing 16.000 ton leeg, 19.810 ton volgeladen snelheid 28 knopen bewapening 2 x sea dart sam systemen bemanning ? FRANKRIJK: Frankrijk heeft tot 2001 geopereerd met 2 vliegdekschepen, maar deze zijn vervangen door de charles de gaulle. Voor de cdg zijn 60 rafales marine aangeschaft en tevens een 4 tal e2c hawkeye's. Maar en het is lullig, maar natuurlijk ook dolkomisch. Het blijkt dat de cdg 4 meter te kort is! De e2c's kunnen nl niet zonder hulp keren, omdat ze meer ruimte nodig hebben om te landen dan was verwacht. Samen met alle kinderziektes werd de franse marine leiding en natuurlijk de regering, niet echt gelukkig. klasse charles de gaulle aantal 1 jaar in gebruik ongeveer 2000 of 2001 naam charles de gaulle vliegtuigen 40 lengte x breedte 261.5m waterverplaatsing 40.000 ton snelheid 27 knopen bewapening ? bemanning 1.950 klasse clemenceau klasse aantal 2 jaar in gebruik 1961 en 1963 naam clemenceau r-98, foch r-99 vliegtuigen 34 lengte x breedte 265m x 51.2m waterverplaatsing leeg: 27.307 ton, 32.780 ton volgeladen snelheid 32 knopen bewapening 8 x 100mm kanonnen bemanning ? RUSLAND: klasse kiev klasse aantal 2 jaar in gebruik 1976 en 1979 naam kiev en minsk vliegtuigen 12 x jak 36 forger, 19 x hormone a, 3 x hormone b lengte x breedte waterverplaatsing leeg 32.000 ton, volgeladen 38.000 ton snelheid 32 knopen bewapening 4 x 2 ssn 12 ssm's*, 2 x 2 sa-n3 sams, 2 x 2 sa-n4 sams's, 2x 2 76mm kanonnen, 8 30mm gaitling mitrailleurs, 10 x torpedolanceerbuizen van 533mm bemanning ? Andere landen met carriers in gebruik zijn (let wel deze gegevens zijn uit 2002): land aantal schepen namen frankrijk 1 charles de gaulle groot-brittannie 3 hermes, illustrious, invicible verenigde staten 12 kitty hawk, john f kennedy, constellation, enterprise, ronald reagan, nimitz, carl vinson, abraham lincoln, dwight d eisenhouwer, george washington, harry s truman, john c stennis rusland 1 luznetsov spanje 1 principe de asturias italie 2 guiseppe garibaldi, mazinni brazilie 1 minas gerais thailand 1 chakri naruebet india 1 viraat Ook china is bezig om vliegdekschepen te maken en of te kopen, voorlopig wil dit echter nog niet echt lukken. Daarentegen hebben de chinezen wel een oud vrachtschip omgebouwd om te kunnen oefenen met helikopters te landen op een vliegdek. Ook japan heeft een helikoptervliegdekschip in gebruik. Alleen wordt deze aangeduid als helikopter kruiser, dit ivm de 2e werldoorlog en de daarbij bekende vliegdekschepen. Tot zover de vliegdekschepen die in gebruik zijn bij de marines over de wereld. geschreven door * Mano de Jong * http://militairevoertuigen.punt.nl categorie:Vliegdekschepen